Kirby (GameCube)
|saga = Kirby |lanzamiento = Cancelado |versión = |jugadores = 4 cooperativo. |género = |modos de juego = |licencia = |edad = |sistemas = GameCube }} Kirby para GameCube, llamado tentativamente como Hoshi no Kirby, Kirby Adventure o simplemente Kirby fue un videojuego de GameCube de la saga Kirby que fue cancelado. Este título iba a ser un plataformas lateral con gráficos tridimensionales, sucediendo a Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Su desarrollo estuvo a cargo de la compañía HAL Laboratory, teniendo a Nintendo como publicadora, el juego nunca fue cancelado oficialmente por lo que existieron muchos rumores de su traslado al sistema Wii. Muchos de los conceptos de este título luego se usaron para crear el videojuego Kirby's Return to Dream Land de Wii.Kirby Adventure GCN en IGN.com Consultado el 7 de noviembre de 2009 Características del juego 250px Trailer oficial del juego Kirby Adventure para Game Cube. Hoshi no Kirby era un título de plataformas con vista lateral, sus gráficos eran tridimensionales pero su forma de juego era bidimensional, al igual que su antecesor directo Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. La forma de juego era típica de los juegos principales de Kirby, y su estilo se asemejaba mucho a la dinámica de Kirby Super Star, en donde, el personaje Kirby avanzaba a lo largo de un escenario evitando obstáculos y atacando a los enemigos. Su principal ataque era su conocida habilidad de inhalar aire como una aspiradora y comerse a los malos, también podía copiar los poderes de ciertos enemigos comidos para así ganar nuevos ataques. Este juego reintroducía el sistema de ayudantes que se utilizó en Kirby Super Star, mediante el cual Kirby podía sacrificar su habilidad de copia para convertirla en un personaje ayudante que podía ser controlado por un segundo jugador o por la inteligencia artificial del juego. La gran novedad de este título era la expansión del sistema de ayudantes para permitir hasta tres ayudantes simultáneos, de este modo cuatro jugadores podían jugar en forma cooperativa al juego principal. Otra extraña característica nueva mostrada era la capacidad de Kirby de montarse sobre los ayudantes y viceversa de una forma similar a los amigos animales de Kirby's Dream Land 2. Los cuatro personajes podían subirse uno sobre otro formando una torre, aunque se desconoce la utilidad de este movimiento. Desarrollo Hoshi no Kirby fue anunciado por primera vez en la E3 del año 2005, y se anunció su lanzamiento para la consola Nintendo GameCube. Sin embargo, luego de este anuncio inicial, poca información fue revelada, el juego se mantuvo por mucho tiempo en la lista de futuros lanzamientos hasta que eventualmente la consola cayó en desuso frente a la siguiente generación y se asumió su cancelación, aunque nunca se lo dio de baja oficialmente. El proyecto no murió allí, en septiembre del año 2006, IGN dio a conocer una lista oficial de los próximos lanzamientos de Nintendo para la consola Wii, entre los cuales aparecía listado el título Hoshi no Kirby (el nombre genérico de la saga Kirby en Japón), se asumió entonces que el título de GameCube había sido trasladado al Wii y continuaba en desarrollo. Desde entonces este proyecto, conocido popularmente como Kirby Wii, ha aparecido en numerosas ocasiones en listas de lanzamientos oficiales, pero nunca se reveló información alguna sobre su progreso y cada vez que su fecha de lanzamiento se acercaba, este era postergado hasta un fecha mas lejana Financial Results Briefing for the Three-Month Period ended September 2007 Consultado el 7 de noviembre de 2009. Su primer anuncio de lanzamiento lo ubicaba en el año 2007, aunque esto no ocurrió, en la E3 del año 2007 se confirmó que Nintendo aun tenía planes de lanzar este título.Disaster coming along, Project H.A.M.M.E.R. on hold, Smash online not confirmed, and Kirby! en GoNintendo.com (12 de julio del 2007) Consultado el 7 de noviembre de 2009 En la edición de diciembre 2007 de la revista inglesa Official Nintendo Magazine fue confirmado en respuesta al pedido de un fan, que el juego de Kirby para Wii ya no estaba en desarrollo.Articulo Say it ain't so - No Kirby game in development for Wii en GoNintendo.com Consultado el 7 de noviembre de 2009 Sin embargo, el 31 de julio del año 2009 volvió a aparecer el nombre Hoshi no Kirby en una lista de futuros lanzamientos por parte de Nintendo, en donde se lo citaba como un lanzamiento para el año 2009.Financial Results Briefing for the Three-Month Period ended June 2009 Consultado el 7 de noviembre de 2009 Finalmente en la E3 del año 2011 se aununció un juego para Wii que tenía muchas similitudes con el esperado título de GameCube como el estilo gráfico, la forma de juego y el modo multijugador. Aunque también tenía amplias diferencias y parecía ser un título completamente nuevo. Este se convirtió en Kirby's Return to Dream Land que finalmente fue lanzado en el año 2011 a nivel mundial. Imágenes Archivo:KirbyGameCube01.jpg Archivo:KirbyGameCube02.jpg Archivo:KirbyGameCube03.jpg Archivo:KirbyGameCube04.jpg Archivo:KirbyGameCube05.jpg Archivo:KirbyGameCube06.jpg Archivo:KirbyGameCube07.jpg Archivo:KirbyGameCube08.jpg Archivo:KirbyGameCube09.jpg Los tres videojuegos perdidos de Kirby GameCube En el año 2011, en una entrevista a Shigefumi Kawase, un empleado de Nintendo, este reveló que los títulos de Kirby para GameCube que se cancelaron fueron en realidad tres. Además del juego que se mostró en la E3 existieron otros dos títulos que se comenzaron a desarrollar luego del lanzamiento de Kirby 64 y hasta se dieron a conocer imágenes de estos juegos. El segundo juego cancelado es el más curioso ya que es un título de plataformas en donde Kirby podía moverse en un escenario tridimensional. Esto es algo jamás visto en la saga, ya que los juegos de plataformas de Kirby siempre han sido de movimiento lateral en 2D. De acuerdo a Kawase, este juego fue abandonado cuando vieron que no reunía el estándar de calidad necesario. El tercer juego era un clásico juego de Kirby de plataformas lateral, este utilizaba gráficos en 3D con sombreado cel-shading que le daba una aspecto de dibujo animado. Kawase comentó que tendría el estilo visual de un libro pop-up y que habían planeado renovar las habilidades de copia y mejorarlas un poco. El desarrollo de estos tres juegos fue retomado y abandonado constantemente por 11 años hasta el lanzamiento final de Kirby's Return to Dream Land.Financial Iwata Asks: Kirby's Return to Dream Land Consultado el 3/8/2013 Archivo:KirbyGameCube10.jpg Archivo:KirbyGameCube11.jpg Referencias Véase también * Kirby (saga) * Kirby Air Ride Enlaces externos * Juego listado en el sitio oficial de Nintendo (en japonés) *Información en IGN.com Categoría:Saga Kirby Categoría:Videojuegos desarrollados por HAL Laboratory Categoría:Videojuegos cancelados Categoría:Videojuegos cancelados de GameCube